Weak
by smile1
Summary: Somewhat dark PDLD. DONE! Their opposites where she's the good and he's the bad. She's an untainted soul while his is smeared with bad habits that give him a way out. She doesn't and he simply can't resist. She's his weakness.
1. Weak 1

**Disclaimer: I** don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that I still have a few stories that I need to finish so starting another one probably doesn't seem like the best thing to do, but I've been walking around with this idea for a while now and originally this was supposed to be a one-parter, but then when I reached the ending I ended up not being finished yet which is why I decided to turn this into a story, a short one, not longer than a few chapters probably, but a story nonetheless. Anyway I hope it'll out somewhat good so... Oh, and read the A/N at the bottom please. Also I feel like I don't need a beta, but if you want to prove me wrong, please do, but I hope you don't 'cause I've been practicing my punctuation etc for a long time now. Now, read on. :)

* * *

Weak (1)

''Are you sure the guys won't mind you having me over?'' Rory asked, anxiously tugging at a stray lock of hair. ''I mean, it is kind of late,'' she added matter-of-factly.

Logan stole a glance down at his watch and chuckled. ''It's not even eight yet, Ace, so I'm pretty sure Colin and Finn aren't tucked away in their beds just yet.''

''Oh, well, yeah, I know that, I just don't want to invade, you know.''

''Invade?'' he asked with one eyebrow raised.

''Well, yeah, it's an all boys apartment so if you suddenly bring a girl into it, you'd be crossing a line of some sort.''

''Believe me, that line has already been crossed and for an all boys apartment it has had his share of girls,'' he joked lightly.

Rory looked at him. ''How big of a share?''

A grin complimented Logan's sheer satisfaction as he shrugged. ''I don't exactly keep count of the different girls that come out of Finn and Colin's rooms in the morning.''

''What about your room?'' Rory spun delicately while feigning the calmness that seemed so natural for him.

''Well, considering that I share a room with Finn...''

''Oh, right,'' she said, her tone self-consciously soft.

''Why do you care?''

She shrugged, her brow wrinkling as she concentrated on the question. ''I just want to know what my chances are.''

''You've already won, Ace,'' he affectionately told her. He smiled as her cheeks took on vibrant color in her bashfulness. ''Besides, Finn and Colin have pretty much had every single girl at Yale and I've never been one for seconds.''

Rory good-naturedly rolled her eyes and followed him into the apartment, her smile still in place.

Colin's attention remained fixed on the TV, even when he raised an arm to greet them, an absent 'hey' following.

Rory shook her head at the familiar sight and seated herself next to him. She had been around the apartment often enough to feel comfortable around him. ''So, what are we watching?''

''Oh,'' Colin started off excitedly, ''they're having this _Power Puff Girls _marathon.''

''_Power Puff Girls_?''

''Hey, the _Power Puff Girls _are superheros and superheros are manly.''

''Very manly,'' Rory agreed with a smile.

''Don't tell me you've been watching TV all day,'' Logan remarked.

''Of course not,'' Colin said while reaching for the bowl of popcorn. ''The first half of the day I surfed the net in search of quality porn, you know, the good stuff.''

Rory made a face and gently shoved him. ''Ew!''

''Hey, we're guys and guys look for porn on the Internet, right Logan?'' Colin asked while chewing.

''I know,'' Rory began, ''and that's fine.''

''It is?'' Colin asked, finally looking away from his cartoons.

Rory lowered her eyes beneath the brightness of the spotlight. ''Well, yeah. I mean, guys have needs and fantasies and that's what those sites provide you with, fantasies; those girls aren't what's real and as long as guys know that most girls can't live up to those standards...'' she trailed off, waiting for the attention to slip away from the center.

''Are you sure you like Logan because I can be very charming depending on what cartoon's on at the moment.'' Colin waited for just the hint of a smile before continuing, ''Although I have to disagree with you on that whole standards thing 'cause some girls I've-''

''Colin,'' Logan said, stopping him. ''Watch your cartoons.''

Rory tilted her head to look up at him, catching the unusual way he was looking at her. ''What?'' He shrugged. ''I'm just glad that you're the only girl leaving my room in the morning.''

''You two should cut back on the romantic comedies and watch cartoons instead; romance's never an issue in cartoons.''

Another shove to his shoulder was his reward, though this time her heart wasn't in it; it was in another place. She looked down at her lap, her fingers twisted tightly together, her knuckles a transparent shade of white while her cheeks shone with color.

She sat as still as she could, thinking that each move could attract attention, his attention and she was unsure whether she wanted it or not, whether she was ready for it or not. She should be; she had been waiting for it long enough, though she knew that there might be a chance that she wasn't going to reach for it now that she had him at her fingertips.

He was overwhelming.

Just as she opened her mouth to try and say something, anything to break the silence that only made the beating of her heart stand out even more, a soft cry reached her ears. ''Uhm, what was-''

''Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, Finn's in his room with a lady friend.''

''Colin,'' Logan said.

Another cry cut him off. ''It looks like they're getting along.'' Colin knowingly smirked. ''Don't worry, I'll just turn up the TV so we won't hear them.'' And he did, although the volume of the moans increased, too, together with their constancy.

Rory threw Logan a look and he simply nodded. ''Looks like our plans just changed. How do you feel about a movie, Ace?''

''Yes, please,'' she said while getting up. ''You want to join us?'' she inquired, turning to Colin as she did so.

''Nah, I'm actually getting kind of turned on.''

Rory took an abrupt step back and slipped her hand into Logan's. He just chuckled as he led her to the door. ''We'll see you later.'' ''Yeah, bye Colin,'' Rory quickly added, trailing behind Logan out into the hallway.

''So, Finn, does he, I mean, is he always-''

He's troubled,'' Logan answered.

Rory nodded, saying nothing as she tightened her grip on his hand.

x-x-x

A mere three or four hours later, they found themselves back at the same spot, fingers of one hand woven together loosely as they lingered in front of the apartment.

''Stay the night,'' was Logan's request as he pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go.

Rory had been waiting for those words, she had even so much as expected them. She had spent the night a few times before, although the circumstances had been different, he had been different. She wanted to protest, but didn't get the chance as he gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her. ''It's nothing like that, Ace; I just don't want you to leave yet. You can even leave in the middle of the night if you want.''

A shy smile eased his worries and he turned to unlock the door before both stepping into the dark apartment. Without turning on the lights, he shepherded her towards his room and they slipped in quietly. Logan switched on the lights and let go of her hand to rummage through his closet, leaving Rory for a second to take in her surroundings. She had been in his room before, during the day and during the night, although this was the first time that they had to share the room with Finn. She didn't know Finn, not like she knew Colin; he never showed his face when she was around.

Logan walked back up to her and handed her a pair of sweats and a standard _Yale _jersey, the same she had in her room. She turned and reached for the door.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to change.''

''You can do that here,'' Logan said, softly chuckling at the expression on her face. ''I'll turn around,'' he promised.

Rory glanced over at Finn.

''He's asleep.''

Rory nodded, waiting for Logan to turn his back to her so she could change, keeping her eyes on Finn all the while. After neatly folding up her clothes, she slithered into bed with Logan, content as she lay there with her back against his chest and his arm securely around her waist.

Her eyes studied Finn's sleeping form, the light dim enough to match up to him. Out of the three, he was the one that distanced himself the most and that was why she stared; it was her only chance to, though eventually she closed her eyes just as Finn's opened, giving him the chance to stare at her.

x-x-x

When Rory opened her eyes the next morning, the bed across from her was empty, giving her room to breath; he made her nervous. She shifted onto her back, smiling when she found Logan awake and looking down at her. ''Morning.''

''Morning,'' he said, leaning in just enough to kiss her. She returned the kiss, nestling her body into his as he pulled back. ''So, I'm assuming you want coffee?''

Rory nodded. ''Will you go get me some?'' she asked with a pout.

Logan copied her smile and brushed his lips across her forehead. ''You're lazy.''

''It's Saturday,'' she moaned. ''Please?''

With a sigh, Logan got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. It was a familiar routine. He would tell her how lazy she was and then get up anyway. It was how she could tell that she wasn't like all of the other girls.

''Thank you,'' she told him before he left the room.

She reluctantly got up after letting a few more minutes pass. She locked the door so she could change, consciously leaving the jersey on as she wiggled her way back into her jeans. She slipped on her shoes before taking of the jersey and slipping her own shirt over her head. With one hand combing through her tousled locks she turned around, startled as she came eye to eye with Finn who stood facing her in the doorway.

''Finn, I...I thought I locked the door,'' she said, stunned by his sudden appearance.

''You did.'' He casually pocketed his hands. ''I didn't know you wore thongs,'' he continued, keeping his gaze steady as he watched her.

Rory opened her mouth to say something, but found herself speechless and lowered her head in embarrassement, trying to keep what dignity she still had by hiding her flustered expression from him.

''Don't go all innocent on me now, love; you wouldn't have worn one if you didn't want someone to see it.''

''Someone, not you,'' she said her voice barely above a whisper, still not having the courage to look directly at him.

''Am I not good enough for you, princess,'' he hissed while moving closer.

''I never said that,'' Rory spoke up gently, finally looking up to meet his gaze. ''But you still had no right to just invade my privacy like that.''

''It's my room,'' was all Finn said as he roughly passed her, wanting to escape the baby blue of her eyes; it was too virtuous. ''I can do whatever bloody hell I want in it.'' He reached for the flask he always carried with him while sitting down on his bed.

''Finn,'' she said, hesitating slightly as his eyes locked on her; he didn't like her. ''Why do you drink as much as you do?''

He didn't answer as he took another gulp before screwing the cap back on and throwing the flask onto his bed, holding her gaze as he got up. As he approached her, she backed up towards the door, wanting a way out, although he was faster and snatched her by the wrist before she could do anything. ''Look, you may be Logan's girlfriend and he might be my friend, but that doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy.'' He paused, guilty for scaring her, though he knew that it would keep her away and that was all he wanted. ''Get out,'' he demanded while letting go of her.

As she fled the room, he reached for his flask, needing another drink.

x-x-x

''Is Logan back yet?'' Rory asked Colin as she entered the room.

He shook his head. ''You want to watch _Tom&Jerry_ with me until then? It's a classic.''

Rory politely refused. ''No, thanks. I need to go...and find Logan.''

''Okay.'' Colin waited for her to leave the apartment before getting up and heading for Finn and Logan's room, not bothering to knock. ''You can't treat her like that,'' he told to his friend.

Finn snorted. ''Why, just because Logan's in love with her?''

''No, because she's a nice person and that's all she's ever been to you.''

''Yeah, well, I never asked her to,'' he spat.

Colin said nothing and left the room.

x-x-x

That afternoon, Finn ended up at the library, knowing that he would find her there; he had seen her sitting in a corner each time he was here, looking at her from his own. Today, she had settled for a table in the center of the room, a place she'd rather not be by the way she had tucked herself away behind her book. He made his way over quickly, wanting to get it over with so he wouldn't have to think about it, about her anymore. He sat down across from her, the action causing her to look up. ''Finn,'' she acknowledged, though her eyes fluttered from his the second after.

''I'm sorry,'' he said. ''Colin told me that I was acting like a jerk so-''

''Don't do me any favors, Finn,'' Rory cut him off. '' I know you don't like me and that's okay, I just wish you would give me a reason,'' she said while getting up, taking her bag with her before walking off.

Finn incoherently cursed as he got up himself and drew after her. ''Rory!'' he called, glaring at each person that looked at him in the wrong way. ''I do like you,'' he confessed loudly, his honest mistake a reason for her to stop so he could catch up. He sighed when he did. ''Look, I'm just screwed up and-''

''Who told you that?'' she asked, her tone as soft as her eyes.

He shrugged, unable to say anything; she was slowly unnerving him.

''You're not screwed up,'' she said.

''You don't know me,'' he responded before leaving her in the middle of the hallway.

x-x-x

Rory studied Finn from across the campus, unable to look away; his appearance too flawed and his soul showing cracks that were visible even from where she was sitting.

Misery was written in the coldness of his eyes and loneliness was carved in the bitterness of his presence. No matter where he was, he never belonged. He was always the outcast, although often hid it behind the life of the party. Girls were intrigued by his careless look and allowed themselves to be wrapped around his finger with the help of whatever fancy drink he offered them. They were easy, but so was he, always settling for less.

She wondered if his trembling hands were a sign of weakness, a cry for help. She wondered if they always shook and she wondered how long it took him to light a cigarette.

His black painted nails only brought more attention to him; he was unlikely, someone that could be told apart from a crowd because he always lingered along the edges.

She wanted to get it, to get him, but was scared to get too close at the same time.

He was right, she didn't know him.

She watched him light up another cigarette, wondering if all of his bad habits had turned him into one.

x-x-x

That night, Rory arrived at Logan's room dressed to impress. Logan discreetly complimented her on it when he opened the door while Colin loudly whistled at her. Finn said nothing, only going with them because of the alcohol he would be able to consume and he never passed up a drink, not when it was his only way out.

He briefly made eye contact with her as he opened the door for her, but looked away the second she passed him. He knew what she was wearing and he knew that she looked even more special than she usually did.

She shone and it hurt to look at her.

x-x-x

At the bar, Rory had a surprisingly good time, not only dancing with Logan, but also with Colin every now and then, when he wasn't trying to pick up a girl to bring home with him tonight. Logan didn't even look at other girls; he only had eye for her and treated her like a perfect gentleman would. He even offered to buy them drinks while she went in search of a table, though all were already occupied so she ended up heading over to where Finn was sitting, alone like he had been all night.

''Hey,'' Rory greeted.

''Hey,'' he returned before bringing a bottle up to his lips.

''You've already had three you know.'' She pointed out while sitting down across from him. ''You should slow down.''

''Yeah, thanks for the advice, mum,'' he replied with an added eye roll for the effect.

She looked away as he continued drinking, relieved when she saw Logan approach. He handed her her drink and she thanked him.

''I'm going to get me another drink,'' Finn let them know as he got up and left to be alone once more.

Rory lowered her eyes. ''I have to go to the bathroom.''

x-x-x

Rory ran into Finn while leaving the bathroom ''Finn, wha-''

''You don't want to know me,'' he explained. ''I'm a screw-up.''

Rory shook her head. ''You're not.''

''I'm not?'' He bitterly chuckled at her naive reply. ''Love, I'm drunk most of the day.''

''Why?'' She looked up at him, sweetly vulnerable beneath him.

''I...I don't know.''

''Yes you do,'' she pushed.

His expression changed and he looked away. For once he was looking for a way to avoid her searching eyes. They were too blue for her own good anyway. ''I don't get along with my parents,'' he admitted after letting minutes pass.

''Logan doesn't get along with his parents either,'' Rory uttered.

''Yeah, but they still care about him.'' He searched for her comfort in the mess, knowing that she would be able to help him because she was that kind of person, the kind that had a heart of gold and more than enough happiness to go around. ''Mine don't care, they're never around to care. They think that their money will get me off their backs. They even told me that I was a minor setback in their plans.''

''I don't believe that,'' Rory whispered.

''Doll, the only reason I'm even at Yale is because of my dad's connections 'cause let's face it, I'm not exactly a straight A student and I never have been. My parents just sent me here so they don't have to think about me anymore. I never even go home during the weekends, never. I only go home for the holidays and even then my parents would much rather be on vacation in some exotic country.'' It was easy to pour out his heart when he was drunk; it gave him an excuse not to care and to drink even more so he would forget about it in the morning.

''Finn, I'm-''

''I don't want your pity, love, I just want you to understand. I drink because of the horrible life I have and although the parties and the girls are a nice distraction, they can't change it, no matter how much I want them to,'' he desperately finished.

''You're unhappy,'' she stated unbelievingly before looking at him, compassion written all over her face. He almost drowned in it when he looked at her. ''Finn, I want to know you.''

Finn nodded, doing something he had never done before, believing someone on their word. Impulsively he reached for her face. Rory gasped as his fingers made contact with her skin and her head shot up, angling it perfectly for him as he gallantly leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face as gently as he could, his fingers trembling. She kissed him back, not having a reason to blame it on; it was just a feeling. When the kiss ended, his hands lingered, unable to let go, though she forced him to when she suddenly pushed him away from her. Her hands flew to her mouth and he threw a look over his shoulder for the effect, sighing when he saw his friend standing only a few feet away. ''Logan, it's not what it looks like,'' he said, making an effort, though it was of no use as Logan turned and walked away.

''Told you I was a screw-up.'' Finn didn't even look at her as he said the words, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look away if he did and right now, he had to walk away; it wasn't his right to stay. As he too walked away from Rory, the first tear started its way down her cheek.

x-x-x

That evening, Rory found herself alone on the couch with Paris long asleep and her ice-cream long ago consumed. She felt sick to her stomach, although it wasn't the ice-cream making her feel the way she did.

A knock on the door made her feel even worse, but she knew that she had to get up and open the door just in case it was Logan.

It wasn't.

''I apologized to Logan,'' Finn said, giving Rory a reason to keep the door open. ''I told him that I was too drunk to see who I was kissing...and that I forced you into it,'' he added.

''You didn't force me.''

Finn shrugged. ''It doesn't matter, love; Logan believed it and now he's only mad at me.''

Rory nodded. ''Thank you.''

''Sure.'' They stood and looked at each other for a while until Finn couldn't take it anymore and started to lean in, needing to be close to her again. He had been thinking of her all night.

''I don't want to hurt Logan,'' she told him.

''So we won't tell him,'' he pleaded, brushing his lips against hers, knowing that she was his weakness. She had been all this time and he had tried staying away from her, but now he knew how good it felt to be near her; she had the same effect on him as alcohol. ''Make me into a better person,'' he murmured.

''Finn,'' she breathed, wrongly encouraging him to close in on her even more. His fingers lightly grazed her sides and she had to look at them as he slowly lowered them down to her hips, his black nails standing out against her milky white skin. ''Don't,'' she said while placing her hands on his to push him away, to distance herself. ''I'm with Logan,'' she stated, keeping a close eye on him so she would be able to stop his next move.

He pulled his hands back ''You wanted to know me,'' he whispered.

''I do.''

Finn nodded. ''I won't be able to be friends with you.''

''Why not?'' Rory asked, her voice unsteady with disappointment.

''I don't want you as a friend.''

''Finn, we, I.'' She sighed. ''I don't know you and you-''

''Don't bother explaining it, princess, I can take a hint.'' He turned and reached for the door, trying hard to keep his hands from shaking and giving him away.

''That's not fair. I have a boyfriend, you know that! Finn...'' she tried one more time.

''Sweet dreams, love,'' he said while closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review? (:** Personally, I don't think it's any good which is kinda sad considering that I wrote this, but it seems all wrong and I've been re-writing and editing for a while now, but I'm afraid it doesn't get any better, not on this chapter anyway. Also, I know that the characters might be somewhat out of character and not the way they're 'supposed' to be, but for now, I like 'em like this and hopefully you do, too. :) So, thanks for reading and please give me your honest opinions 'cause I'm not sure if a PDLD is my thing. Thanks. :)


	2. Weak 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original character. All I own is imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** I didn't take as long as I thought I would take which you can probably tell from this chapter, although I'm hoping that it won't be as bad as I think it is. :)

* * *

Weak (2)

The next morning, Paris walked in on Rory fast asleep on the couch, her position comfortable with her knees pulled up slightly and her hands resting just above them, her fingers pressed lightly against her chest, her body being the only thing that had kept her warm throughout the night.

Paris took one glance at the mess her friend had made and walked over to the door where she quietly opened it before loudly slamming it closed again. ''Did I wake you?'' she asked when Rory's eyes flew open.

''You did that on purpose,'' came her mumbled response.

''How do you know? I could have gone out for breakfast.''

''In your PJ's?'' Rory asked with disbelief.

''Why not? A lot of people get breakfast in their PJ's, although just a pair of boxers and fuzzy slippers with some sort of farm animal on top of them can hardly be considered a form of sleepwear. They probably wouldn't even look at this as sleepwear,'' Paris continued while looking down at what she was wearing. ''I mean, fully clothed while sleeping, who ever thought of such a bizarre thing?''

''In that case, I hope you brought me back something.''

Paris crossed her arms ''Don't tell me you're hungry?''

''Well, maybe not hungry, but I could eat something. Why?''

Paris walked over to the couch, uncrossing her arms while doing so, and leaned over to retrieve an empty ice-cream carton. She placed it on the table before bending over only to come up with even more empty wrappers and boxes.

Rory shrugged. ''So, I like junk-food.''

''Gilmore, this is a bit over the top even for you. Now what's wrong?''

''Logan saw Finn and I kissing,'' Rory told her while lowered her gaze down to her hands, knowing that there was no use in so much as even trying to hide it from Paris.

''I never saw you as the cheating kind. Must have been the halo,'' Paris remarked.

''I didn't cheat on Logan,'' Rory defended.

''So, what, Finn just happened to trip and fall onto your lips?''

''He came on to me and I kissed him back.''

''And right about then Huntzberger must have walked in,'' Paris finished.

''It was a mistake and Finn was drunk-''

Paris snorted. ''Can you say alcoholic.''

''Paris.''

''I'm just stating the obvious.''

''Well, consider it stated,'' Rory said.

''Hey, I'm just taking an interest in your new love interest 'cause there is some serious work to be done before he will be allowed to set foot in here.''

''He already did.''

''When?''

''Last night,'' Rory answered.

''Don't tell me you really like him?''

Rory shook her head. ''No, I'm in love with Logan.''

''Whoopdidoo.''

Rory shot Paris a look. ''Finn just came by to apologize. He told Logan that it was all his fault.''

''And did Logan buy it?''

''Finn thought so, but I'm going by after classes to talk to him myself.''

''That's probably a good idea, considering that your new best friend was probably still drunk when he talked to Logan. Hell, he's even drunk when he does bother to show up at his classes,'' Paris commented while getting up.

''He's not my friend. I hardly even know him.''

''And let's try to keep it that way because I like being sober.''

''I don't think he can help it,'' Rory said.

''Sure he can; he just has to learn to face and deal with his problem. Just like you're going to do. Now get up, your first class starts in about twenty minutes!'' Paris informed her loudly before disappearing into their room.

Rory got up with a sigh before following in Paris's footsteps, knowing how long the day would be.

x-x-x

As soon as her classes were over, Rory made her way over to the other side of campus, stopping by her room just long enough to drop off her bag. She hoped that Logan would be the only one there, but of course she didn't have the luck.

''Hey Colin,'' she said once the door had been opened. ''Is Logan around?''

Colin nodded, but stopped her when she wanted to come in. ''I don't think he wants to see you right now.''

Rory was taken back by his words. ''I thought that after Finn explained it all to him last night he understood?''

''If you mean by understanding that he got even more ticked off, then yeah, he understood.''

''Look, I know he has the right to be upset, but why would he get even more upset after hearing the truth?''

''Let's just say it didn't set you free this time,'' Colin joked.

''But Finn said-''

''A little piece of advice, never listen to Finn; he may not be one of those pathological liar types, but he isn't the most trustworthy person around either.''

''Colin, I really need to talk to Logan. Please?'' she tried.

Colin gave in with a sigh. ''Fine, come in. Logan's in his room...and so is Finn,'' he added when she was already on her way to their room.

Rory entered the room without knocking, not giving Logan a chance to avoid her. Both Logan and Finn were in the room, just like Colin had warned her, although she only had eyes for Logan at the moment.

''Ace,'' Logan acknowledged her cooly. ''Can I assume that you are here to see me or did you come here for Finn?''

''I came to talk to you,'' she said, keeping her eyes on Logan as Finn got up. ''I have a date anyway,'' were his casual words as he left them alone.

''You are aware that he's seeing more than one other girl behind your back, right?'' Logan remarked, his tone just as cold as before.

''He must have gotten it from you,'' Rory returned sharply, silencing her former boyfriend for a second or two before he got up from his bed to stand face to face with her. ''That was different,'' he began, ''I wasn't ready to commit and you knew that because I told you what you were getting into from the very beginning and I gave you a choice. You knew that I wasn't ready to commit when we started this relationship and now that I finally am ready, you decided to go behind my back and kiss one of my closest friends.''

''I didn't kiss Finn,'' were the first words that she blurted out. ''He kissed me. I came out of the bathroom and he was there and he kissed me. Yes, it took me too long to push him away, but I didn't-.''

''Save it, Rory,'' he stopped her, calling her by her actual name for one of the first times. ''Finn told me you would try to blame it all on him. You know what the worst thing is, he actually covered for you. He lied to me to keep your little secret, but then last night, he ended up telling me, saying that it was more important to him to save our relationship and to tell me the truth.''

''Logan-''

''He doesn't even like you, you know,'' Logan hurtfully continued. ''He was just drunk and when Finn's drunk he will kiss anything and anyone.''

Rory's eyes shone with tears that had yet to fall; his words were cruel and he was hurting her, something he didn't seem to care about in his rage. ''That's not fair, you're only seeing his side. We've been together for a while and you won't even hear me out,'' she let him know. ''I waited until you were ready to commit and I just sat at the sidelines while you went out with other girls at the same time. Yes, I might have waited too long to push him away, but he did kiss me, drunk or not. And like you said, he doesn't like me so what makes you think that his side of the story's true?''

''He's one of my closest friends, Ace, that's why,'' Logan answered. ''I've only known you for a few months.''

Rory sat down on his bed, defeated; Finn had won. A tear started on its way down her cheek, though she quickly wiped it away. ''I'm only human, you know. I do make mistakes just like everyone else,'' she told him, deciding to go at it from a different angle.

''I know.'' Logan looked down at the sad girl. ''I just never expected it from you. You don't seem like that kind of person.''

''I guess you don't know me that well then.''

''Guess I don't,'' Logan agreed before leaving the room.

Colin waited until his friend had left the apartment before taking his place. ''Are you okay?''

Rory shook her head. ''Logan's really upset with me.''

''Don't take this the wrong way, but that's a pretty understandable reaction.''

''Yeah, maybe.'' Rory briefly bit her lip before continuing, ''I really didn't come on to Finn.''

''Yeah, I figured that you would never do something like that.''

''I mean, I did kiss him back, but he kissed me first and I know that that doesn't excuse it...''

''Just give Logan some time,'' Colin advised her. ''He'll be more willing to listen after that.''

Rory nodded while wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. ''So does your offer still stand?'' She looked up at him. ''You know, the one where I could watch cartoons with you?''

Colin gave her a small smile while nodding and waited for her to get up before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ''And I don't blame you for kissing Finn back; he's a good kisser.''

Rory threw him a look that made him chuckle. ''Let's just say that I was as drunk as I've ever been and got tricked into a game of spin the bottle.''

Rory smiled and leaned into him a little more. ''You're good at this.''

''Yeah, well, Finn and Logan have fallen for the same girl before,'' Colin confided.

Rory's smile faltered, wondering who ended up getting the girl in the end.

x-x-x

Back at her dorm-room, Finn was waiting for her out in the hallway, a smirk in place as Rory approached him. ''What do you want now, haven't you done enough damage yet?''

''Actually, the correct question would be, haven't you done enough damage yet,'' Finn corrected while motioning at her with both hands.

''You lied to me, you told me that you-''

''Lied to my best friend for you, took all of the blame for you?'' He snorted. ''I hate to break it to you, princess, but even you aren't that special.''

''Logan thought so,'' Rory voiced softly while casting her eyes down. ''We were finally at a comfortable place and you ruined it all by-''

''Kissing you?'' He clicked his tongue. ''Now, doll, you know that's not exactly what happened.''

''You did kiss me!''

''And I didn't hear you, well, actually, I did hear you,'' he began with a filthy smirk, ''but you weren't exactly complaining, now were you?''

''You caught me off guard and yes, I made a mistake, but you turned the story around so it was all my fault when it wasn't, you know that.'' She locked her eyes with his. ''You said that you liked me,'' she confronted him, desperately trying to find a way to get through to him, to find his weakness.

Finn nodded. ''I like you, I've liked you ever since I saw you in a thong.''

At his crude words and the memory that came with it, Rory raised her hand and struck him. As soon as the palm of her hand came in contact with his face she regretted it, not knowing what had possessed her to do such a thing.

Finn snatched her wrist and pinned it against the wall behind her. ''I don't like to be touched, love.''

Her eyes instantly fell down to the hand that she had braced against his chest the second he had touched her. Finn chuckled and reached for it with his free hand, leaning into her even more as he pinned it next to her other hand.

''Finn, I really like Logan,'' Rory breathed, trying to stay calm, even though she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She didn't trust him being so close to her; he was unpredictable.

''Is that so because he doesn't seem to be such a fan of yours at the moment.''

''Because of you!''

Finn grinned, feeling her slightly struggle beneath him. ''You really have to stop blaming others for your actions.''

''Let me go,'' she cited.

''Such a strong demand for such a weak girl.''

''Finn, please.''

''Ah, the magic word, I was waiting for that, love.'' He let go of her hands and she immediately pulled her arms towards her body. Tears were starting to fall, though she still hid it from him by keeping her head down.

''Are you crying?'' Finn asked, surprising her with his gentle manner; she hadn't expected him to care.

''You know,'' she started while looking up at him through glazed eyes, ''you may like me, but I don't like you.'' She paused to run her fingers across her wet cheeks. ''I really don't,'' she said before reaching for her door and quickly retreating into her dorm room.

By the time she fell onto her bed crying, he was already halfway down the hallway, a lit cigarette between his trembling fingers.

He was the kind of guy to make girls cry.

* * *

**Review please? (: **I'm aware that this chapter was pretty much all dialogue and that it may come over as choppy or whatever, but this is the way it turned out so... Thanks again for the positive reviews, especially since I wasn't counting on them and I hope you like this chapter as well. :) 


	3. Weak 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own it my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** So I probably should apologize for taking so long to update this story. It's not that I wasn't thinking about it because I was, constantly, but it was the fact that I didn't have a lot of time to write in these past couple of weeks. I have had the basic idea for this chapter in mind for a long time and couldn't wait for myself to see what it would end up like once typed up. It's not bad, even if I say so for myself. :)

* * *

Weak (3)

There's going to be a party tonight, off campus.

Logan will be there.

I wrote the address on the back.

-Finn-

That was written on the note Rory found on her doorstep in the morning. It had been attentively wrapped around a bright yellow sunflower, a considerate color that seemed out of character for the owner of the surprisingly graceful handwriting where all of the t's were crossed, all the i's dotted, and all of the important facts were added, although the motive behind the gesture was left missing. She didn't trust him nor did she know him well enough to see through it all, so she crumpled up the message, but not before putting he flower in some water; it was a gift after all.

x-x-x

That evening, both Rory and Paris had settled for a night in. They had done all of their planned work, ticking off each item as they had gone along, and now looked forward to a night of bad movies and popcorn. Paris had installed herself on the couch with a bag of her favorite m&m's while Rory lay sprawled out on the floor, the bowl of popcorn to her left and the remote to her right. They were caught up in the movie and leaned in as the two main characters on screen did the same. Both of the girls knew what would happen next and that the on screen kiss would lead to only more drama as it often did in real life, but still they were slightly disappointed when a knock on the door put a temporary hold on their movie night.

''I'll get it,'' Rory announced while pressing the pause button on the remote and getting up.

''Ten bucks if it's one of your boyfriends.''

Rory shook her head, choosing to ignore her roommate's comment as she headed for the door and opened it. ''Colin, hey.''

''Well. hello to you, too, darling,'' he replied charmingly, although his eyes had already slipped from her face. It was something he couldn't help; he might just be a friend, but he was also a guy, one that liked to look.

''Colin, what are you doing?'' Rory naively asked before dropping her eyes down to the level of his, now seeing what he was, a skimpy tank top and a pair of shorts that Colin couldn't decide off whether it was a very comfortable bikini bottom or a pair of feminine boxers. Girls were a mystery to him, despite the countless he had had. ''Colin!'' His eyes shot back up to her face. ''I'm sorry, but that outfit is an open invitation for my eyes.''

Rory quickly crossed her arms, covering herself up as much as she could. ''What are you doing here?''

''Invite me in and I just might tell you.''

She smiled, letting her arms fall back down to her sides as she took a step back and motioned for him to come in. He tipped a hat that wasn't there and mimicked her smile as he passed her and proceeded to enter the apartment.

''Oh, it's you,'' Paris called from her spot on the couch once she caught a glimpse of Colin.

''Paris, always a pleasure,'' Colin greeted the other girl while continuing his stride over to her and taking a seat beside her.

She threw her bag of candy aside and got up, sighing as she went to stand by Rory's side. ''Why did you invite him in?''

''Because he's a friend,'' Rory answered.

''Yeah, I'm a friend,'' Colin chimed in while reaching for the bag of m&m's that Paris had abandoned.

''That's mine, you know,'' Paris said while crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

''Yeah, I know, but I've always been a firm believer of sharing; it's the nice thing to do,'' he returned before popping a handful of the colorful candy into his mouth.

''Are you seeing that?''

''Seeing what, Paris?'' Rory asked for good measure, holding back a smile as Colin rolled his eyes.

''That!'' She exclaimed with a finger point in Colin's direction. ''He's eating my food,'' she went on whining childishly. ''Food I paid for.''

''Just keep your panties on, Gellar. I'll just add a bag of m&m's to my list the next time me and the guys go grocery shopping.''

''Just tell us why you're here, comedian.''

''Yeah, Colin, we _were_ in the middle of a movie night,'' Rory added.

''And you didn't call me?''

''Colin,'' Rory warned, but with the hint of a smile present.

''Okay, okay,'' he said while holding up both of his hands in surrender. ''I actually came to take you ladies out to a party,'' he proceeded while getting up. ''One that doesn't exactly have a dress code, but I can tell you that what you are wearing will leave both of you feeling slightly underdressed.''

''What party?'' Rory questioned.

Colin shrugged. ''I'm not sure. All I know is that it's off campus. Finn provided me with the address,'' he explained, a piece of information that was valuable to her. ''It'll be an excuse to be at the same place at the same time,'' he continued. ''It will look completely coincidental.''

Rory shook her head. ''No, Logan made it clear that he needed time.''

''And you're giving it to him only because you think, although it's more like a small spark of hope, that he'll come to you first and beg for your forgiveness, preferably on his knees, am I right?''

''No,'' was her first response, although she knew that she had just said it out of stubbornness, not wanting to give in to her false hope immediately. She bit her lip and cast her eyes down, trying to hide from Colin's searching eyes the best she could. ''Well, he doesn't _have _to be on his knees,'' she uttered in a velvet soft voice.

Colin chuckled and snaked an arm around her waist. ''Now, you know that as Logan's friend I am obliged to love you, but at times you can be so gullible,'' he said while pulling her closer to his side.

''Am not,'' she whispered.

Paris raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, she didn't have to; all in the room knew of Rory's innocence and of how hard she sometimes tried to hold on to it. She was in no hurry to grow up and it showed in the games she still chose to play.

''Logan doesn't want me there,'' Rory reminded Colin, looking him in the eye as she did so.

He affectionately placed a kiss on the top of her head. ''He doesn't always mean what he says. Besides, he never said how much time he needed, now did he?''

Rory smiled as she gave in. ''Fine, I'll go.''

''And what about you, Paris, are you looking forward to an evening in, all alone might I add, or do you want to go to a party with friends?''

Paris looked from one to the other and nodded. ''Okay, but only because someone as to be the designated driver.''

''Oh, such a pretty head you have on your shoulders,'' Colin said in a singsong voice. ''It's a shame we never thought of that before; it might have saved me some 'driving while under the influence' tickets.''

''I always knew that we were too many brain cells apart to be friends,'' Paris murmured while heading for her room.

''I should go and change, too.''

Colin nodded and removed his arm from Rory's waist, following her as she also started in the same direction as Paris. He may not know a lot about girls, but he did know what guys liked.

x-x-x

''I can't believe you talked me into this,'' Rory commenced while trailing closely behind Colin as they stepped into the life of the party.

''Are you talking about the actual event or the clothes?'' came Paris's acidulous question.

Rory's hands instinctively went to the hem of the baby blue shirt she had been talked into, its straps threadlike and its bodice tight while from there on it splayed out into a playful mess of ruffling fabric, all above a pair of faded jeans. She looked like a modern princess and it made the picture of the snow white skin and the soft curls complete while Paris painted a more conservative picture with her neatly ironed black pants and dark shirt to match. She didn't feel as out of place as Rory, although she did look the part more.

Both took their time taking in the scene they had been set in, simply nodding when Colin offered to get them a drink. Paris was the first to take notice of the spark of interest that was sent in their direction by a complete stranger, and although she had never seen him before and knew nothing of him as a person, she did like the contrast between his dark hair and light eyes. She pointed out her observation to Rory and the two of them did nothing but watch as the gray eyed unfamiliar turned to say something to the boy beside him, his friend which carried a much darker color in his eyes.

''What are they doing?'' Paris inquired as smiles brightened up the two faces across from them.

Rory snuck a glance at them and crossed her arms, uncomfortable in the midst of their attention.

''Hey, you're at least half a man, what are they doing?'' Paris informed as soon as Colin had returned with their nonalcoholic drinks; he knew them too well.

''Checking you out,'' Colin said, smiling as he lowered his head to take a drink.

''Really!'' Paris didn't even try to mask her excitement.

''Oh, boy,'' Rory muttered before taking a drink herself.

''Why don't you go wild and ask one of them to dance?'' Colin suggested.

''Ask who to dance?'' a voice interrupted.

Rory's head shot up at the familiarity.

''One of the two guys that are checking us out, although since Rory hasn't shown any interest yet, I'm taking the liberty in choosing the most attractive one.''

''I never knew you could be so vain.'' Logan made sure to keep his eyes on Paris all the while he spoke, a task that provided him with more strain than he had imagined; he was so used to looking at the brunette beside her.

''I have my moments.'' Paris turned to look at Rory. ''Do you think I should ask one of them to dance? I mean, can I actually do that?''

''Well, I think the emancipation period cleared the road for you...''

''And just for that I'm taking the dark haired one.'' Paris threw her friend a confident smile before making her way over to her prince charming for the night.

''I advice you to follow in her footsteps before she takes them both.''

''I didn't come here to hit it off, Colin,'' Rory clarified.

Logan gave her outfit a quick once over, still refusing to really look at her afterwards. ''You could have fooled me.''

Her eyes dropped down to her shirt, even more insecure. ''What's wrong with my outfit?''

Logan shrugged up his shoulders. ''It just doesn't look like you.''

''Colin picked it out and I figured that since it was a special occasion, why not?'' She now held her cup with both hands while holding her elbows tightly pressed against her chest. ''Plus, I didn't think that it looked that bad...''

''Don't let him tip you off,'' Colin started as soon as he saw the slight pout her lower lip was threatening to sink in, ''you look beautiful.''

''Thanks, Colin.''

He winked while reaching for Logan's arms. ''We'll be right back,'' were his parting words as he pulled Logan with him.

Rory put down her coke and started to rub her knuckles, just because it gave her something to do. From beneath her lashes she kept and eye on both Colin and Logan, hoping to read something into it all.

Another girl seemed to share her interest. ''What are they doing?''

''I don't know and I don't care,'' Rory said, casting her eyes down just to convince herself.

''It sounds like you two have issues.''

''We do, sort off.'' She looked at the girl to her side, wondering if they had the same guy in mind. ''I'm Rory.''

The other girl held out her hand. ''I'm rebound girl.''

''Excuse me?''

''Oh, right, you're clueless.'' She pulled her hand back. ''I'm Sarah, Logan's temporary new girlfriend. Wow, you really do look shocked.''

Rory didn't get the chance to say anything in return; before she knew it, Logan came to whisk Sarah away without so much as a word, although he did finally look at her, but still didn't claim her. He wasn't sure where her heart was.

While he headed in one direction, she headed in the other, not looking up to see where she was going. It didn't matter because there was no one to see her anyway.

Of course she ended up getting in the way of someone and moved as quickly as she could to get out of it. She steadied herself, not looking up until she was ready to utter an apology, although it never came. ''Finn.''

''What's wrong, love, can't handle it?''

She took an instant step backwards while her hands went flying from his chest. The flower couldn't have been from him, even though, for a second, it had her believing that he could be someone he was not. Its bright color had blinded her from seeing the ulterior motive behind the written message he had left on her doorstep. It had been another one of his foul jokes, another laugh at her expense. He was like stone, hard and cold, and cared for no one but himself.

She got away from him and grabbed the alcoholic drink that was the closest to her on her way over to a quiet corner. After the first sip and the bitter taste that came with it, she put the drink down and settled for leaning back against the wall and just looking. It didn't take her too long to spot Logan dancing with Sarah and it was easy to notice Finn who had his back against the wall across from her. A girl was up against him, a redhead that probably had freckles everywhere.

Rory felt sick at the thought and knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more. She pushed herself off the wall and went in search of Colin. She practically begged him to take her home, but he was having too much fun to budge so she just left all by herself. She was already at the end of the driveway when she heard a pair of footsteps behind her.

''Rory!''

She stopped, but didn't turn, knowing who the voice belonged to. He also came to a halt closely behind her. ''Where are you going?'' he asked lamely just to break the awkward silence between them.

''Home. I want to go home,'' she said, the words sounding fragile as they left her mouth.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it. ''I'll drive you.''

He was already on his way to his car when she turned to look at him. ''Finn,'' she stopped him. ''You don't have to.''

He paused while throwing her a look over his shoulder. ''It's a long way back.''

Rory bit into her lower lip before going on, ''What about the girl you were with?''

He simply shrugged. ''There are plenty more where she came from.'' When she didn't say anything else, he reached out his hand to her, patiently waiting until she took the few steps towards him and gingerly wrapped her fingers around the tips of his.

x-x-x

Back at Yale, Rory got out of the car, closing the door loudly before walking away.

Finn gave her a head start.

When saw her again, she was standing at her door, shaking all over. He walked up to her and took the keys from between her fingers. He opened the door for her and watched as she went straight to her room. He heard her fall onto her bed as he made his way over to her once again. He stood in the doorway and watched her tremble ever so slightly like his hands.

''Why are you crying?'' he finally asked, not understanding.

''Logan moved on,'' she breathed through her tears. ''Like I meant nothing to him at all.'' A painful laugh escaped from her lips as she raised her head just enough so she could wipe at her face with both hands. ''I don't even know why I'm telling you. It's not as if you care,'' she reasoned while resting her head back down on her arms and closed her eyes against even more tears.

''He hasn't moved on.'' He turned to leave, but couldn't help looking back at her one last time. ''And Sarah's the one who means nothing,'' he finished, his voice not as strong as before.

Knowing that he did his bit, he started to leave, seeing the sunflower he had left for her early this morning before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Review please? (:** In my eyes, this chapter was somewhere in between a filler and in between an 'actual' chapter because I think that Finn is progressing as both a character and a person in my story and Colin is just fun to have around, even though I've only watched one or two episodes with him actually in it, so I know that he's probably out of character. All in all, I think I did okay, but let me know what you think? Also, thanks again for the reviews and for your patience. I hope people are still finding some interest in this story. :)


	4. Weak 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Gilmore Girls _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **Well, it's probably been months since I even so much glanced at a GG story, let alone work on one of my own GG stories, though I have been thinking about the handful of unfinished GG stories. And eventually I will get to all of them, but it will just take me my share of time because, unfortunatelyI have lost all interest in the show and its characters. My new addiction and obsession is _Lost _and I foresee a lot of Kate/Sawyer in my future, apart from the ones I've already written of course. :) So, check those out if you want a change.

* * *

**Weak (4)**

Somewhere, early in the morning, a knock on her bedroom window awoke Rory from a restless sleep, one she had cried herself into only hours ago. The memories were as fresh as the sleep she dusted from her eyes, drowsily directing them towards the open door and taking her time in realizing where the sound had really come from. Another knock followed and she forced herself to get up, her limbs heavy as she dragged onwards towards the window. Recognizing the silhouette of what she used to think of as nothing but a golden-haired rich boy, she shortly hesitated before opening the window, slowly leveling her eyes with his as she slid up the window inch by inch. Lucky for her he was also still dressed in the same formal slacks and preppy sweater, making her feel less guilty for still having on her clothes from the party. ''What do you want?'' she asked rather curtly, giving him the same treatment as he offered her at the party.

''I deserved that,'' he said.

She bit her bottom lip at his words, unsure of what direction she should take them and how she was supposed to read into his abrupt change of heart. She ran her hand through her uncombed curls and dropped it back down to her side with a sigh. ''Come in if you have something to say. It's cold,'' she added, her back already turned. While he maneuvered his way into her room she sat down on the edge of her bed, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself as he came to stand in front of her.

He was uncomfortable, too, and instantly pocketed one of his hands, leaving the other one free to run across his face.

''Logan,'' she called on him, needing him to focus on her.

And he did. He even went so far as to crouch down in front of her, taking her by surprise. He gingerly placed his hands on her knees, steadying himself and seeking out physical contact at the same time. He needed something. He threw up his head and looked her in the eyes, making it harder on himself. ''Look, I know I wasn't that nice to you at the party and that I haven't treated you the way I should've...'' he trailed off in anticipation of her reply.

''No you weren't and you haven't,'' she said, a slight pout showing off her disappointment as she crossed her arms.

He couldn't help smiling at her. ''I'm sorry,'' he offered.

''Why?'' she tested him.

''Finn told me-''

''Everything?''

Logan nodded. ''Apparently his side wasn't the right one.''

''Told you,'' he heard her murmur beneath the breath.

''He also told me that he took you home.'' He raised a hand up to her hair, playfully tugging at one of her wound up locks. ''And that you've been crying.'' The brown of his eyes softened as she bent her head in embarrassment. He didn't give her a chance to shrink from his touch as he pulled his hand from her hair and tipped her head back up. ''Hey,'' he began while finding her eyes with his own, ''Sarah's just a girl. She doesn't mean anything and I shouldn't have used her to get to you.''

Rory shrugged. ''It's okay; I shouldn't have kissed Finn back, so I guess we're even.'' She tried a small smile he returned. ''Everyone makes mistakes right?''

''Thank you,'' she said.

He held out his hand. ''Fight over?''

''Fight over,'' she repeated and shook his hand, gently pulling him towards her as she did so. Their lips lightly grazed one and other before he leaned in and kissed her properly.

''Do you want me to stay?'' he asked afterwards.

Rory bit her lip and slowly nodded. ''I just have to do something, but it can wait for another few hours,'' she quickly added in assurance.

''Okay,'' he accepted her explanation, hiding the bitterness in his smile.

x-x-x

She saw Finn instantly, sitting on the edge of the lily-white fountain, located in the campus' center, his dark appearance a sharp contrast. She dragged her feet a little when heading over to him, a soft 'hey' making her presence known before claiming the spot beside him.

''Hey,'' he returned, wasting no more words on her, knowing what she was here for.

Briefly courageous enough to look him in the eye she said, ''Thank you.'' As soon as the words had left her mouth her eyes traveled back down to her hands, nervously pulling at the sleeves of her shirt as he tentatively pushed on. ''You know, we can try to be friends. I mean, I know you said that you couldn't...'' She took some time to think when pushing a lazy strand of hair aside. ''But maybe, for Logan's sake?'' She raised her eyes to his in doubt.

He took a puff from his cigarette, turning his eyes away as he flicked it onto the ground. He nodded and held out his hand to her. ''Okay.''

Rory smiled at the sight of his lightly shaking hand before clasping her fingers around his.

''What?'' Finn inquired with a small smile of his own.

She shrugged somewhat sheepishly. ''I've been wondering something... Your hands, why are they always shaking?''

He abruptly pulled his hand back, embarrassed. ''Sorry.''

''Oh, no, I didn't mean...'' she trailed off while lowering her eyes in shame, her cheeks flushed. ''I just noticed and... You don't have to answer me.''

He chuckled. ''Logan's right, you do ramble a lot.''

She gave him a sideways glance, the stubble on his face making her smile for some reason. ''Logan talks about me?'' she quickly asked when he caught her looking, hoping to maneuver her way out of an uncomfortable situation unnoticed, something he saw, but didn't tap into. Instead he nodded, like he could care less. ''Yeah, he talks about you.''

''Good or bad?''

''What?''

''Do you get to hear the good or the bad?'' she repeated.

''The good, always the good.''

''Really?'' Surprise was written in her eyes as she met his. ''Even when, well, you know.'' And she looked away again.

''Even then, princess.'' His smile was sad while hers was bashful as she turned her eyes away from him, momentarily out of things to say and so was he, though there was nothing left to say, nor was there any more time. Finn was the first to spot his best friend and gently nudged the hazel-haired girl beside him. She shot an inquisitive glance in his direction, colliding with Logan's the second after, a warm smile her immediate acknowledgement. She looked back at Finn with the same smile, a simple nod all she was getting. ''I'll see you later.''

''Later, doll,'' he murmured when she was already on her way over to Logan. He reached for another cigarette and got up, too, offering his friend a quick wave of his hand before disappearing out of their sights.

''I was thanking him,'' she offered to him as an immediate explanation. ''He isn't used to having friends. I mean-''

''I know what you mean.''

She dropped her eyes. ''It's just that I really want to try to be friends with him, but he-''

''Just give him some time to get used to the idea,'' Logan said, not mentioning the difficulty his friend had with trusting people, something Logan couldn't blame him for. ''It took Colin and me our share of time to get through to him.''

She obediently nodded. ''I just want everyone to get along.''

''We will. Just don't go and kiss him,'' followed his loaded remark, letting her know that all was long from forgotten, and she couldn't blame him.

x-x-x

At the end of their day out together, Logan invited Rory back to his dorm where they ended up ordering pizza. Finn accepted their invitation to join them, leaving Colin with the task to keep the level of tension low, even though it was still there. Everyone just did their best to hide it.

To Rory it felt like a test when she and Finn were left alone while the other two went out to rent videos, Logan insisting on going with Colin, even though he had offered to get them on his own. Their interaction was kept to a minimum and when the two others came back, she lay on the couch in the sitting area while Finn had retreated back into the room he shared with Logan, and it wasn't until Logan had asked her to stay the night that she ran into Finn again.

''I have to change,'' she stated when standing awkwardly in the door's frame. ''Logan asked me to stay the night.''

''Of course he did,'' he replied, though he did get up.

She caught his arm when he was on his way out and stopped him. ''Do you mind?''

He shook his head and pulled back his arm. ''Why would I?'' He paused briefly, catching her eyes. ''We're friends, right?''

She nodded and let him go; turning to shut the door, needing some time along with her thoughts, though Logan kept her from doing so. She gave him a look, repeating the question she had just asked one of his close friends, though the tone she used wasn't the same. ''Do you mind?''

''Depends on what you were about to do,'' he responded in a slick manner.

''I was going to change.''

''And who's stopping you?''

''Logan,'' she tiredly chided, fatigued by how he had decided to test her, doing everything he could to tempt her into crossing the newly set boundaries. She had noticed his eyes on her whenever she so much as glanced in Finn's direction. He was waiting for her to fall into his trap, desperately wanting to see her make the same mistake twice for some reason when she wasn't going to. _Everyone made mistakes..._

''I've seen you naked before, Ace.''

''I don't care, Logan,'' she shot back at him.

He clicked his tongue a couple of times before stepping further into the room, opening his mouth to say something, but she got to him before he could say anything. ''Don't turn this into a fight, Logan,'' she firmly warned him, having seen the two of his friends over his shoulder, one ready to jump in at any time while the other simply looked on, hands hidden in his pockets. ''Please? I passed the test, didn't I?'' she caught him off guard.

''With flying colors,'' he gave in, closing the door behind him as he stepped back out of the room.

She took her time stripping off her clothes, confident that no one would walk in on her. After changing into the first sweatshirt she could find she got into Logan's bed, pulling the covers up as far as she could, already fast asleep by the time Logan came and joined her, though she found herself awake only a few hours later.

She turned to look over at Finn's bed, Logan's breath hot against her skin. Finding it empty, she too slipped from between the covers and tip-toed over to the door, careful not to make any sound as she opened it to a crack that was just big enough for her to creep through.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, arms loosely at her sides as she came to a halt only a few feet from where Finn was sitting.

''Aren't you supposed to be in bed, princess?'' He didn't look back at her and waited for her to approach him.

''I could say the same for you,'' she noted while sitting down beside him on the couch.

He gave her a careful once-over. ''You're wearing my sweatshirt,'' he nonchalantly declared, leaning over to fish for his burning cigarette. ''Just thought you should know.''

Rory tucked her legs underneath her and stretched the sweatshirt as far as it could in her struggle to cover herself up. ''So, what are you doing?'' she asked, referring to the bowl in front of him, the contents a mystery to her because of the room's dimness.

''Having a bowl of midnight cereal. It's something I do.'' He shrugged.

''And the cigarette is your substitute for good old fashioned milk?''

Finn chuckled and stubbed out his cigarette with a pointed look in her direction. ''Better?''

She smiled. ''Much.''

''Glad to hear, love. Why don't you go and fetch yourself a spoon and join me?'' He gestured towards the bowl of cereal.

Rolling her eyes playfully she got up and hurried towards the drawer the boys used to keep their basic kitchen utensils in. She snatched herself one of the last clean spoons, letting it clatter loudly to the floor upon turning. ''Logan.''

* * *

**Review please? (: **Okay, so I haven't watched the show in a while, nor have I read any stories, hence the sudden disappearance of my reviews, something I apologize for. Anyway, I altered Finn's attitude a little because I thought that it suited the situation, and I hope you liked this chapter and that there are still people interested in this story? Thanks anyway. :)


	5. Weak 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Gilmore Girls _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **I've been working on this chapter during a few of my train rides to and from school, the only time I have left to write, or so it seems. I also downloaded episode 6.08, which didn't only inspire me to continue to work on one of my Lits, but also gave me more of a perspective when it came to Finn. Anyway, I hope you like. :)

* * *

**Weak (5)**

''Logan.''

Finn's head turned at the mention of his friend's name, willing himself to sit on the sidelines, even though he knew about the acquisitions that were about to be slung at Rory's head.

''What are you doing out of bed?'' Logan asked, coming over notably too protective in both the eyes of Finn and Rory, although they kept their mouths for the moment, Finn not wanting to get Rory into any more trouble and Rory too taken back by her boyfriend's behavior to tell him the truth. ''I couldn't sleep.''

His eyes suspiciously narrowed. ''That's never been a problem before, Ace.''

''Well, I can't exactly forecast my sleeping patterns. Sometimes I sleep and sometimes I don't,'' Rory offered him with a small smile.

''Then Finn being up, too, was just pretty damn convenient, huh?''

''I was just keeping him company, Logan,'' she stated, her voice tinted with irritation.

''She was,'' Finn said, interfering as he got up, not wanting things to get out of hand.

Logan turned to look at Finn. ''Figures you'd stick up for her.'' Finn took a step forwards. ''What's that supposed to mean, mate?''

''It means that you went behind my back and kissed my girlfriend!''

''I didn't mean to,'' Finn replied curtly while stealing a quick glance in Rory's direction, looking for the same recognition in her eyes.

''Save the bullshit, Finn! The least you can do is be man enough to admit it and take responsibility for once.''

''Don't go there, Logan,'' Finn said sharply, his eyes shooting over to Logan's. ''I made a mistake.''

''Sound familiar?'' Logan asked with a look over his shoulder at Rory.

She bit her lip and looked away, pulling the damsel in distress card as Finn intercepted the conversation once more. ''If I knew you two were that serious-''

''She's my girlfriend, Finn!''

''Do you know how many supposed girlfriends you've had!'' Finn started, raising his voice in bottled up frustration. ''And that didn't stop you from seeing other girls behind their backs!'' He paused to take a quick breath, licking his lips before going on. ''Face it, Logan; you're not the girlfriend having kind of guy.''

Logan snorted. ''And you are? You're drunk most of the time.''

''I'm not.''

It was a weak defense and Logan tapped into it from the very right angle. ''You are. You use your fucked up life as an excuse to be an alcoholic.''

Rory saw the fire dim in Finn's eyes and reached out for Logan's arm, drawing the attention back to her. ''Hey, that was mean. He's your friend and you shouldn't let me come in between because I'm so not worth it, believe me, I'm not.'' She let go of Logan's sleeve. ''You need to trust me and I thought you did...''

''I don't.''

''I trusted you when you were out with all of those other girls.''

''All of those other girls,'' he repeated while shaking his head. ''You have to keep coming back to that, don't you? I told you that I'm all in and I was.''

''What do you... Logan?''

He lowered his eyes at her doubtful tone. ''We tried, Rory, but-'' He ran a hand through his hair. ''I'm sorry. Finn's right; I've never been the relationship type.''

She nodded. ''Okay.''

He also nodded. ''I'm going for a walk.''

''I'll be gone when you get back.''

''Take your time.'' He threw her one last wistful look before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

As the door shut, Rory fell back against the counter, crossing her arms protectively.

Colin's door opened and he appeared in its frame, rubbing his eyes with one hand and his wild locks with the other. ''What's going on?''

''Logan broke up with me,'' Rory said.

His brow furrowed ''Again?''

She was unable to hold back a small smile at his appearance. ''Yeah, but for real this time.'' She uncrossed her arms. ''I should go.''

Colin shot Finn a look as Rory headed back into Finn and Logan's room to change.

When she came back out, Colin was fully dressed and waiting for her. ''I'll walk you.''

She started to shake her head. ''Colin, no, I-''

''I insist.''

She shot him a faint smile. ''Okay.'' Her eyes wandered over to Finn. ''I'll see you later?''

''Yeah, later.''

Colin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out the door.

x-x-x

Finn found himself looking down at the sweatshirt she had worn, his sweatshirt that now lay neatly folded on his bed. He reached out to touch it, but ended up reaching for his flask instead and proving Logan right.

x-x-x

''So,'' Colin began daringly in doubt, missing the experience to be subtle, ''you want to talk about it, tell me how you feel maybe?''

''Colin, my boyfriend just broke up with me...''

''Again,'' he said under his breath, an automatic response that earned him a warning look from the girl beside him. ''How do you think I feel?''

''Right, stupid question,'' Colin chided himself. ''I should've known better, you being a girl and all. Makes sense since Logan referred to you as his girlfriend. I'm not sure how I would feel if he had a boyfriend. Never thought about it, really. Don't know why I'm thinking about right now.''

''This is your first time soothing your best friend's girlfriend after their second break-up, huh?''

His hand went up to his hair. ''Well, I've dealt with them before, the exes, I mean, but it's different because, well, you know, I-''

She awarded him with another small smile. ''I like you, too, Colin, and I appreciate you looking after me.''

''Any time.'' Colin hugged her closer. ''You might just be better off without him, you know?''

''Aren't you supposed to defend him?''

''I've seen how he treated you in the past,'' Colin simply stated, the words bringing tears to her eyes, ones she blinked away quickly. ''He expected you to just sit back and wait until he was ready. One kiss shouldn't have been such a big deal.''

''I made a mistake,'' she let out in a whisper.

''Logan'll get over it, and so will you,'' Colin assured her.

''What about his relationship with Finn?''

''They'll duke it out,'' he joked. ''Look, he began, catching the sad look on her face, ''don't worry about that; I'll do that for you. Just worry about yourself now, okay, babe?''

She nodded, leaning into Colin more as they continued their walk in silence.

x-x-x

The next day, Rory attended all of her classes, even stopping by the paper afterwards, needing a handful of articles to keep her mind occupied. Two-thirds of the trio were no-shows while Colin popped up out of nowhere at times just to see how she was getting through the day. Even Paris showed compassion by going to the library to study, knowing that alone time was what Rory needed. However, a knocking at the door interposed. She moaned upon getting up, and when opening the door, she opened it to just a creak, aware of the boxer short and too tight tank top she was in.

''Finn.'' She opened the door further in her surprise, allowing him more than a glimpse at her attire, her tangled up locks topping it off perfectly. She was an eye-catcher, even when there was no one around to see it. ''Oh,'' she said, his stares no longer unnoticed. Both her hands flew up to her hair as she took a step aside, hiding herself the best she could behind the door.

Finn chuckled. ''I've seen you in just a sweatshirt, remember, love?''

She nodded, shyly smiling as she came from behind the door. ''Do you want to come in?''

He nodded and came in. She closed the door. ''So, what are you doing here?''

''I wanted to see how you were doing?'' He affectionately lifted his eyes up to hers and she smiled. ''I'm okay.'' She hugged herself while taking a cautious step towards him. ''What about you, how're you doing?''

He shrugged, pocketing his hands as he, too, took a step in her direction. ''I'm drinking a bit more, but other than that...''

''Finn,'' she commenced, her expression worried, ''you shouldn't be drinking so much.''

''Bit easy to say, don't you think, love?''

''Maybe.'' She bit her lip, her arms falling back down at her sides as she brought herself another step closer to him. ''I just know that alcohol is bad for you in such large amounts and that it's not good to be drunk all the time.'' She stopped long enough to tilt her head up. ''Are you drunk now?''

He shook his head.

''Good. That's good.''

''Yeah, good.'' He licked his lips, his fingers shaking as he pulled them from his pockets and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The urge was killing him and unable to hold back, he reached out, taking her by the wrist as he clumsily pulled her up against him. He softened her landing by catching her with an unexpected kiss, his hand finding hers as the kiss deepened and his fingers entangling in hers. Her other hand found his chest while his came to a rest on her hip, allowing him to guide her as he became more passionate, leaving a mark as he accidentally bit down. She moaned in perplexity and jolted backwards, her fingers fluttering up to her lips.

''Rory, I'm sorry, I-''

She waved off his apology. ''It's okay, just be a little more careful.'' She set an example by leaning in and gently starting off another kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her, whispering a soft 'thank you' in her ear. ''What for?'' she asked, looking at him.

''For giving me a reason not to drink.''

She tightened her hold on his hand. ''You're welcome.''

_Maybe she would be better off without Logan._

* * *

**Please review? (: **Not one of my longest chapters, but I think it worked out okay. Next to Finn, I'm also getting more of a weak for Colin, in this story anyway. :) Thanks for the immense support you all gave me on my last chapter; it's nice to know people haven't given up on me. Hopefully, you'll stick along for a little longer. :)


	6. Weak 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **It took me long enough, though that isn't the point; the point is that I've written and uploaded the final chapter of this story. I think I've mentioned before that this wouldn't turn out in one of those 30 something chaptered stories, so this shouldn't really come as a surprise. Anyway, I'll talk some more at the end of the story, so at least for now you have some peace. :)

**

* * *

**

**Weak (6)**

Nothing happened.

Finn spent the night at Rory's dorm room, insisting that the couch was good enough and Rory reluctantly agreed.

She managed to get Paris into their bedroom without waking Finn. A hand over her mouth did the trick. She saw the questions in Paris's eyes, but dismissed them with a shake of her head. She didn't want to talk about it, not now. She had just gotten Finn to sleep with soothing words and a promise that she would be there for him; that was all he had wanted all this time.

His anger had been a defense mechanism, something to hide behind while the alcohol had been his version of a security blanket. He had wanted so badly to make her hate him, forcing her into a position where she would gladly stay away from him because it had hurt to have her around. She was so good, all the time, so it was inevitable that he broke, taking her down with him. He had sought her out with a kiss, desperately wanting to get through to her and wanting her goodness to rub off on him. He needed her, more than alcohol.

It had been a selfish act to steal her away from his best friend, but Logan had his way with women and would eventually stumble across another girl that would be able to awe him with her innocence. He had the time to find that other perfect girl. Finn didn't; he needed to be saved now.

Rory felt guilty about having hurt Logan the way she did, even though her pain was slowly becoming less and less. She couldn't deny that having Finn so close to her didn't make her feel anything. He was different than the other boys she had dated. He had a tormented soul and had been through hell. He had a reason to be mad at the world, though she had to admit that she liked him better soft around the edges.

She was glad that she was the one who was getting to him now. It made her feel something inside, something that woke her in the middle of the night and made her get up and look at him while he was fast asleep.

He lay facing her, one hand tucked beneath his head and the other curled up close to his chest. He looked at peace and she smiled, startled when all of a sudden his eyes opened. ''Watching me sleep now, love?''

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, even though it was just above a whisper. His laugh was thick with sleep. ''Didn't mean to scare you.''

She was planning on denying it, but knew that it was no use. He had caught her. ''I couldn't sleep.''

''So you decided to keep me from mine?'' He yawned while drowsily getting up in a sitting position, the blanket falling down to his waist as he reached up to run a hand across his face, not bothering to go for his hair; it was a mess. His eyes locked on her smile, too secretive for her own good. His hand dropped. ''What?''

She shrugged. ''Nothing.'' She wasn't going to admit to him that she had been watching him and that she liked how he took his time to move; it was seductive in every way.

He studied her face, taking in the faint flush on her face with a raised eyebrow. ''Then why don't I believe you, doll?'' When she still didn't say anything, he threw the covers aside and got up, the color in her cheeks darkening with each step he took towards her. She looked down, only to look up at him again when he ran his thumb across her cheek. ''You're blushing,'' he noted. ''Why?''

She held back a smile at his naive question. ''You're not wearing a shirt,'' she said, hesitating before bringing her hands up to his chest, leaving her fingers free to roam. He didn't mind. He liked the sensation her brief touches and gentle pushes brought on. She even scraped her nails across his abdomen, making him inhale sharply and think twice as he grabbed a hold of her hands. They felt small within his own and delicate between his own rough ones. He brought them up to his lip, kissing her knuckles before letting go and taking a step back. ''I think it's better if you go back to bed.''

Rory revealed a pout to him. ''Not experienced enough for you?'' She was teasing and unlike Logan, he didn't make a big deal out of it, not really anyway. He did catch her by her arm to keep her from walking away. The look he gave her said enough. ''I'm sorry,'' she told him softly, her bedroom eyes framed by her wild curls as she tipped her head up. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but pull her to him again, one hand going around her waist while the other raked through her hair. ''I don't care about that,'' he whispered against her forehead. As a response she curled into him more and they stayed that way for a while. It was a nice feeling, an intimate one.

Finally, she managed to break their embrace and pull away. ''I should go.''

He nodded, waiting until she had gone back into her room before getting back beneath the covers himself.

x-x-x

The next morning Rory was woken up with a start by a splash of ice cold water. She sat up immediately with a surprised yelp, her eyes falling on the glass Paris held in her hand, the other on her hip. ''Paris!''

''It was the only way to wake you,'' the blond defended.

''The only way!'' Her hands went to brush a few wet strands aside. ''I could think of a hundred, no wait, a million other ways to wake someone, more pleasant ones, too.''

''He wouldn't let me,'' Paris told her while gesturing towards the doorframe with the glass. Rory's eyes trailed along and ran into Finn's that had dropped down to where her covers had fallen down to her waist, revealing a white tank that clung to her skin where it had been soaked. He felt her watching and cocked his head up, eyeing her with a cheeky grin. ''Morning, love.'' She looked away blushing and modestly pulled her covers back up to her chest.

''I tried to turn up the TV really loud, but he put it on mute and-''

''I don't have classes this morning, Paris,'' she interrupted her friend's rant.

''I know, but being the kindhearted human being that I am, I figured that you wanted to eat breakfast before and it's already eleven.''

''Eleven?'' Rory asked while running a hand through her locks, her eyes flicking back over to Finn who simply shrugged.

''I know! I knew you would see my point. Unfortunately for you two,'' Paris continued while setting the glass down and reaching for her bag, ''I do have a morning class, if you can call it that.'' She shot Rory a look. ''So, I won't be able to join you two for breakfast, though breakfast isn't what it used to be with the slices of pizzas and double cheeseburgers. Do you have a class?'' she asked Finn. ''What am I saying, you never go to class,'' she mumbled while passing him.

The door slammed shut and Rory lay back down.

''She's nice,'' Finn commented.

''The ice'll melt with time.''

She heard him chuckle and rolled onto her side to look at him, enjoying the sound. ''Is it really eleven o'clock?''

Her question earned her another chuckle from him. ''We don't have to go get breakfast. I can head off and you can sleep some more.''

She smiled and shook her head. ''No; I'm hungry.''

He nodded and pointed his thumb at the room behind him. ''I'll be in there. You'll probably want some time to change.''

''Yeah, though I don't think you were as chivalrous about it last time,'' she said, trying to make it come over as a joke, though he knew by the way she turned her eyes away that the memory was too fresh to be made fun of.

His hands were pulled from his pockets and brought up to his tousled locks with a sigh. ''Look, doll, I may regret my actions and the things I said, but I can't make it go away; it happened. I was drunk and I was trying to...'' He licked his lips. ''I was trying to-''

''Finn,'' she said his name softly. ''I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I don't even know why I said it.''

''You said it because it brought back that particular memory,'' Finn told her. ''It'll fade. With time.''

''I like you like this.'' The smile she threw at him made him melt, though it were her words that really struck him. No one had ever told him that they were happy with how he was. ''Like what?'' he inquired, trying to keep his cool.

She playfully rolled her eyes at him before sitting up. ''You know what I mean.''

''Yeah,'' he acknowledged bashfully, his eyes quickly tumbling downwards, something that made_ her _melt.

''I'll be out in ten,'' she promised.

He nodded, taking the hint and leaving the room, his heart lively pounding and her stomach a mess of jittery butterflies.

x-x-x

''So, this is weird, huh,'' Rory remarked, out of the blue pulling away the veil of silence that had covered them ever since they had sat down at the table. Not that neither one of them had minded the silence. She enjoyed watching him eat his cereal; the memory it strung along one she loved and thought about when she sat curled up on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her. At the same time he loved to just sit there and secretly look at her now and then, when he thought she wasn't aware of him, and she played along, liking the attention. ''I mean, you spent the night at my dorm room and now we're eating breakfast together,'' she went on, trying to sound casual, though he saw through it. ''I've never had breakfast with a girl before,'' he confessed with a small smile.

She didn't say anything and he lowered his head to take another bite of his cereal.

''Guess I don't have to ask where you spent the night.''

Rory's head shot up at the voice that had carried the swift and sharp words, from the corner of her eye seeing Finn swallow his cereal and do the same thing. ''Logan,'' she said, quickly eyeing Colin who standing behind her ex-boyfriend, but all he did was shrug up his shoulders.

''He's more screwed up than I am, you know that, right, Ror?'' Logan asked, though it wasn't really a question, she knew that. It amazed her how he could say something so harsh and make it seem not so bad by topping it off with what she was so used to him calling her.

She shook her head, not getting where he was getting at. ''He's been doing better.''

''I haven't been drinking,'' Finn jumped in, coming over as vulnerable as she always thought he was. The dark exterior no longer scared her off.

''Hey, that's great, man,'' Colin managed to get in, patting his friend on the back.

''Yeah, great,'' Logan repeated. ''Too bad it took my girlfriend to sober you up.''

''Ex-girlfriend,'' Rory said, earning surprised looks from all three of the boys.

''Right, though I never got a fighting chance, now did I?'' His eyes landed back on Finn. ''What makes him so special?''

''Logan,'' Rory warned, getting up from the table. ''What do you want?''

He looked at her. ''Just a reason I can accept, a reason I can live with, but I don't think either of you can come up with one, now can you?''

''Mate, I've already apologized. I don't know what else I can do,'' Finn said also standing up.

''Fight me.''

Finn started to open his mouth to ask why, but in the end he only nodded. He knew why. ''Fine, if that's what you want.''

''Logan!'' Rory called, though her ex had already walked away from the table and Finn was close behind, though she tried to stop him. ''Finn, don't. Please.''

''Don't worry, love, he just needs to get some of that anger out of him.'' And with those words Finn also left the table.

She wanted to go after him, but Colin grabbed her arm before she was out of his reach. ''I think it's better if you stay here.''

She turned to look at him. ''I don't want them hurting each other, Colin.''

He sighed when letting her go and was right behind her as she made her way outside.

The fight had already started. It took her but a split second to take in Logan's face, still smooth even in all of his anger and Finn's cracked lip. Logan was the better fighter. She knew it and Finn knew it. Again Colin stopped her, an arm around her waist as he pulled her back. ''You don't want to get in the middle of that.''

''I have to stop them, Colin. Finn's lip,'' was all the explanation she gave, and it was enough. Colin let her go, gently pushing her aside so he could get to the fighting couple before she could. He took a hold of Logan and hauled him backwards, away from Finn, knowing that Logan wouldn't pounce on Finn with Rory in between. She gingerly touched Finn's lip just as Logan freed himself from Colin's grasp, though his lion's heart slowed down a beat or two when he saw her standing by his side. She was talking to him, probably talking Finn out of throwing himself back into the fight. It hurt and the punches Finn took didn't make it hurt any less.

Logan approached his former girlfriend and friend, Colin close by.

''Are you okay?'' Rory asked, even though he was the one who had started the fight.

He softened; he always did when he was around her. ''I never stood a chance, did I?''

''Please don't blame yourself, Logan.'' She took a step towards him. ''It's anything but your fault. I made a mistake and I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you, but-''

''You don't regret it,'' he finished.

''I should,'' she said and bit her lip, guilty.

Logan took a deep breath. ''I want to get over this. I want to be the guy who forgives his best friend and stays friends with his ex-girlfriend.''

''You don't have to,'' Finn said, understanding.

Finn and Logan's gazes locked. ''Just be nice to her.''

''We haven't... I mean, we're not,'' Finn uttered nervously.

Rory smiled. Who thought he had it in him.

Logan saw the way she looked at Finn and knew he had done the right thing.

She knew it, too. ''Thank you, Logan,'' she whispered when hugging him.

He returned the hug, carefully. She wasn't his anymore.

x-x-x

That night, when she came back from another Friday night dinner with her grandparents, she found Finn waiting for her. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, dressed in dark shades. She wrapped her own black coat tight around her and made her way over to him, taking her time so he could take her in.

''Can I sit down?'' she asked once reaching him.

''It's a free country, isn't it?''

''If you don't want me to-''

''I was kidding, love,'' he interrupted, his eyes on her.

Her hands went from her waist to her hair and back down to her sides as she sat down beside him. She parted her lips to speak, but he instantly silenced her, ''I'm not mad at you.''

''I'm still sorry.''

''For what?''

''For everything,'' she answered.

He chuckled. ''I think you've had your share of apologies for a while. Logan thinks so, too.''

''You guys talked?'' Her eyes shyly found his.

He nodded. ''We're trying to get back to normal.''

''Good, that's good.'' Her eyes dropped back down, noticing his shaking hands.

''Withdrawal,'' he said.

She took his hand in hers, able to imagine the weight of his troubles for the first time. ''I'll help you.''

He brought up her hand and placed a kiss on it.

He wasn't going to be weak anymore; had no more excuses.

* * *

**Review please? (: **The ending might be a little cliche and what not, but I kinda like the simplicity of it. There's been enough drama for such a short story andI think that it needed a chapter like this to sort through it all. Personally, I like how Finn has changed just a little, for the better of course. I don't think I'll be writing any more Finn/Rory fics, since I've lost my GG drive, but do please leave me some words to let me know what you thought. I show my face more at the LOST section, so if you want to make my day... :)


End file.
